


Nobody Knows Anything

by Doitsuki



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Awkwardness, Bondage, Breathplay, Bukkake, Character Deconstruction, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Depravity, Dicks, Frottage, Gangbang, Humour, Interspecies Sex, Large Insertion, Lava - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mairon's Unusual Catpenis, Melkor's Giant Hammer, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, badfic, balrog dong, bdsm (really badly done haha), bullshit, just kinky shit in general lol, secondhand embarrassment for you!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitsuki/pseuds/Doitsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon feels inadequate. Melkor's cruelty has boundaries. Nobody is chaste and everything hurts, but it's never truly enough.<br/>Everyone is wanting. Nobody knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Knows Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward Angbang Bullshit with emphasis on the Awkward as Melkor is very romantically inexperienced and basically has no clue how to do anything other than destroy.  
> Mairon has needs. Other characters exist. There's also horrid smut and my usual quips lol have fun kek kek

Mairon’s thoughts had first wandered far when Melkor began to touch him. Those blackened hands were rough and greedy, taking all the soft flesh they could hold. Mairon felt like a piece of meat being handled beyond the point of reasonable tenderness, and as Melkor’s sharp claws raked along his backside he hissed. His eyes widened in surprise as his Master actually recoiled.

“What, what now? Get back here, it’s cold…” Of course it was cold. The empty spaces left trailing after Melkor’s hands always tingled with icy mist. Only with flame and life was the contact of flesh, and that was what Mairon craved the longer his Master denied him. There in the crimson silk sheets with black drapery falling from the bed’s canopy above, Melkor waited. “Hurry up!” snarled Mairon.

Melkor said nothing and merely stared. Observing the streaks of his claws red and nearly bleeding on Mairon’s round ass made him bite his bottom lip, concerned. Long ago he’d seduced Mairon and the Maia was sworn to his service, that much was clear. But still he wished to be careful, and not harm him during these moments. They coupled frequently of course, Mairon easily complying with Melkor’s wishes. But they did not _fuck_.

Mairon hoped every time that he would be rewarded with that long, glorious cock inside his eager ass after his own performance had worked them both up. Melkor tonight was hard and leaking, the bright glow of lava seeping from his length. It was roughly the size of Mairon’s forearm, with veins of fire against burnt grey skin. Melkor had stuck his dick into volcanoes perhaps a few times too many. He felt no pain for it however and didn’t care. He could still boast meaty smoothness when he offered Mairon a lick.

Back to the present moment and luckily for Mairon, Melkor had decided to return to his senses (or what little he had left). He lay his entire massive, muscular body upon Mairon and the heat between them trembled in the air.

“Mairon…” he groaned, voice a rolling storm near breaking point. “You are tense. What is the matter?”

 _‘Oh fuck me, this is no time for conversation.’_ The impatience bristled Mairon’s hair from fine curls into jagged edges, nearly cutting into Melkor where they began to smoke. “I swear by all things dark and cruel Master if you do not get on with it I will explode into flames.”

“That’s always fun.” said Melkor with a smirk parting his lips. Two sharp white fangs poked from the corners of his mouth, and he sank them into Mairon’s yielding flesh. Ah, how he had to twist and curl to just reach his neck! Mairon was only half Melkor’s size… but that made him no cuter or cuddlier than an impaled orc. All spikes and anger, savage little Mairon made his frustration clear. He growled deep in his throat like a rabid wolf going into a blender. Those fangs at his neck were made for tearing skin asunder, crunching metal and bone alike. Why in the world was Melkor so damned _gentle_?

Mairon wanted him angry even if he knew the Vala could kill him in his wrath. Hell, that was better than… this. This light, easy lapping at the base of his ear moving up to the tip, then no sign of teeth whatsoever as Melkor _sucked_. Oh it _did_ feel good, yes, but Mairon needed more, he wanted his insides to be minced and hauled out, his thoughts to be scrambled, his body given the limitless pleasure it deserved. Was he not the great and terrible lieutenant of Arda’s most wanted? The most beautiful creature in all of Ëa, with his unnaturally bright hair and forge-crafted body? Melkor marred his perfection of course but nothing was ever truly permanent, not how _he_ did it. He was too heavy for Mairon to push away now and Mairon’s warning went unheeded as Melkor kissed down his neck, breathing through his angular nose against sensitive skin. In and out. Mairon smelt of ancient metal and burning hate, that which had consumed him in his most recent job of _torturer_. Mairon had needed something to do, something to keep him from going mad with anger at Melkor’s dirty, lazy habits. So he stuck knives into prisoners and laughed the night away. Then, went bloodied and hard to Melkor for a nice, hot… whatever this was. His pointed length throbbed between pale thighs with redness at the tip, swollen. He groaned into the thick bedsheets and drooled a bit as Melkor nudged his mouth open with one finger.  
“Ghhh, _wha…?”_

“Kiss me…” Melkor ordered, his tone with as much authority as any whisper could carry. Mairon saw his chance and took Melkor’s lips for himself, right between his jagged little teeth. Pain shot through the mortal body of the mighty Dark Lord and he squeaked, mimicking a newborn kitten.

“FUCK!” Melkor tore himself away, deep gashes left in his lower lip. Mairon’s devilish grin fanned the quick anger that could’ve ebbed away into a roaring bonfire. He flipped Mairon completely onto his back and straddled him, pinning down Mairon’s lower body with his massive, heavy cock. “How _dare_ you?”

“Finally, some emotion.” Mairon rolled his eyes and head to one side, voice dryer than his thighs. Then he looked into the black sea of Melkor’s narrow gaze, two red pupils gleaming with unlight. “Master…” he groaned, trying not to sound too whiny. “Make me bleed, will you? I’ve waited, and waited, and you never-”

“This is no time to discuss my shortcomings as a sadistic bastard, Mairon. How many times have I told you not to bite me?!”

“But you like it, don’t you?” Mairon tilted his head as best he could. The insistent throbbing between his legs was becoming difficult to ignore. Upon seeing how hurt Melkor looked however he made an attempt to pout. “Shall I kiss it better?”

“NO.” Now that Melkor sat his ass down on Mairon’s lower body (flattening that hardness at a painful angle in the process) his face could be seen in the candlelight. Black blood dripped from his lips, free and thin. He actually did look rather hurt and Mairon sensed an impending sulk session, something he had no patience for. He was much too revered to wank himself to completion if Melkor couldn’t put out – so he had to engineer the situation better. He rubbed his hands along Melkor’s thighs, following the contours of thick muscles. Looking into his Master’s face, willing him to act normal for once, he licked his own lips.

“Then… can I please you any way else?”

Melkor seemed unsure to have those razor sharp teeth anywhere near him but had a pressing need Mairon could certainly see. A little lava now pooled in between Mairon’s fine abdominal muscles, leaking down the sides. The heat only spurred his arousal further.

“Bend over.” Melkor slid away from Mairon and lashed a nearby piece of cloth past his servant’s eyes, blindfolding him easily. “You shall regret what you have done.”

Ah! _Now_ things were getting interesting, with Melkor acting as Mairon expected all punishing and cruel.

 _“Hurt me, Master. You know you want to.”_ On his hands and knees Mairon could see nothing and conjured no extra eyes to cheat. Now he was at Melkor’s mercy (as usual) but could feel it a lot more. He parted his legs and waited… sensed heat come around his waist, felt something touch his cock… and a click.

A hot gasp ripped his throat raw at the sudden anguish. Not true physical pain, no, that was just a little skin pinched from the clamping of an iron cage around his rigid length. The flat end was manipulated by Melkor’s two fingers until it blocked the tip of Mairon’s cock from doing anything other than staying squished. This was what Mairon considered a bit of harmless fun. That was how it ended, anyway.

Melkor first pulled chains down from the canopy’s frame and locked the cuffs at the ends around Mairon’s wrists, hauling him up. Once Mairon knelt on the bed with his upper body stretched, Melkor took a good look at him. Flushed at the ears, cheeks and waist Mairon glistened with sweat, waiting for his punishment. Now and then he trembled with excitement, uncaring that he was going to be sexually tormented for the next few hours or so. This was not _soft_ , this was not _careful_. Melkor sought to teach him a lesson, and Mairon would pretend to learn.

“Go on, then.” Mairon encouraged gently only to receive a firm smack across the face. It stung and would fade soon. _‘Oh, no…’_

“You do not order me here.” said Melkor, and the moment he spoke Mairon knew he was holding back.  
“Yes I fucking do!” Writhing in his bonds Mairon’s wrists became marked with the efforts of struggle against hard, studded leather. “Gh! Come here and have me, Master! D-” His words were cut off as Melkor gagged him with the tip of his cock. Melkor knelt to face him and was large enough when erect to nudge at Mairon’s lips.

“You must know your place.” In went the hot, dripping tip and Mairon tasted bitter lava. “You live to serve me, Mairon. The only reason you are still alive, you little _wretch_ , is due to my favour. The orcs would tear you apart upon my command.”

 _‘Let them!’_ thought Mairon bitterly, nibbling at Melkor’s cock to taunt him. _‘At least they will give me what I want, and touch me with more than a bloody black feather.’_

Melkor heard him then and entered his mind, the only kind of penetration he would offer. His will and voice alike were hard, unyielding, of boiling resolution.

_‘I need you alive.’_

‘ _For what?’_ Mairon flicked his tongue against Melkor’s length and saw him part his bloodstained lips. _‘You do not fuck me. You do not love me.’_

“DO NOT SAY SUCH THINGS!” Melkor suddenly rose and shoved his entire cock into Mairon’s throat, filling him so far that Mairon had to dissolve some of his internal organs to take it. He didn’t need lungs, anyway. Dark clouds curled around Melkor’s powerful figure, tense and beginning to draw out long, slow thrusts. His own outline could be seen bulging in Mairon’s throat, causing the Maia to asphyxiate. Mairon’s eyes rolled back and he couldn’t even gag for the frenzied flexing of his throat did little to dislodge Melkor. As if being burned alive from the inside, Mairon felt himself sizzle. From beneath his blindfold a glow came through his yellow eyes.

“You want me to play rough, do you?” Melkor grunted as he violated Mairon’s innards, stirring up a thick soup of pleasure in his servant’s belly. Hot arousal zinged right down to Mairon’s trapped cock which now sported many barbs reaching out for contact. Mairon could do nothing with his vocal chords and jerked his body as best he could. “You like that?”

Still unable to breathe Mairon felt the panic setting in and thrashed wildly, his legs kicking freely as he gave up on kneeling before his Lord and Master. Melkor shoved him right back down, the chains clinking about and cuffs bruising Mairon’s wrists. “Stay there.”

_‘Yes… Master…’_

~

Afterwards, neither of them could sleep. Melkor had filled Mairon with so much boiling lava that a glow could be seen from the Maia’s soft stomach. Like a nightlight, Mairon looked bright and satisfied with himself. Melkor still licked his bottom lip in hopes to heal it before tomorrow morning and stroked Mairon’s chest. At this point, Mairon didn’t care. He’d gotten what he wanted, and that was terror and pain. Whether he came or not didn’t matter. It would feel better when he eventually did, and thus kept the cage on as he slept. Melkor’s length remained between his thighs, nice and warm.

 _‘Perhaps tomorrow I should wear some lingerie he can tear off.’_ thought Mairon, just imagininng his glorious release.

‘ _Perhaps you should wear nothing at all.’_ came Melkor’s invasive reply.

Neither of them spoke for a while after that.

**Author's Note:**

> awkward pic for u > https://40.media.tumblr.com/df0fd20fc539d7d777e08b55e354461f/tumblr_inline_o12utn1mE91s9723c_540.png


End file.
